


Juste le silence

by chonaku



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angts, Character Study, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: De tous, Klaus restait celui qui pouvait le mieux entendre, le mieux comprendre.C’était la raison pour laquelle il cherchait le silence à tout prix.





	Juste le silence

De tous, Klaus restait celui qui pouvait le mieux entendre, le mieux comprendre.

C’était la raison pour laquelle il cherchait le silence à tout prix. Les fantômes devenaient flous, seulement des ombres qu’il continuait de fuir. Il rentrait dans un monde coloré et amusant, loin du mausolée de ses cauchemars, cet endroit sombre et lugubre, saturé de poussière et de larmes séchées. Les rares fois où il était sobre, il pouvait échanger avec son frère qu’il ne pouvait plus serrer, avec l’enfant battu qui ne pourrait plus grandir, avec la femme violentée, l’homme assassiné. Les mots étrangers rentraient facilement dans sa tête, devenaient des parts de lui aussi naturellement que les morts lui adressaient des signes de mains et parfois des injures.

Dans les missions, il avait toujours été celui qui pouvait parler aux morts tout frais, tout récents, merci papa, il avait vraiment besoin de parler avec celui qui venait à peine de se faire exploser une partie du crâne.

Ils soufflaient des choses, dans plusieurs langues et ils restaient toujours dans un recoin de sa mémoire, comme les mots, comme les images, comme le tatouage sur son bras.

Klaus voulait de la couleur, des paillettes, des rires, la vie, que la vie.

Et surtout du silence.


End file.
